Carlisle's daughter: the care free girl
by CarlisleLuva4Eva
Summary: Carlisle met a girl in the 1667 who told him about his future. she said it would be painful and it was, she said he would find his soul mate and he did and she said he would have a life worth living, one to cherish for his whole existance.


The carefree girl

Carlisle had met Elizabeth before in his human life he just never could remember for the next 300 years. I **do not** own any of the twilight characters but I **do** own Elizabeth (Eliza-beth), Thomas, Sara, Jackson and Lillian.

Carlisle's POV

Walking down the sunny lanes of London was always the same. Never a new house, never a new person, always the same fields although there was the occasional new horses and cattle but there was one new thing that startled me today.

A girl that looked to be a year older than me was in the best dress you could get for a wealthy women of the time riding astride on a huge chestnut gelding galloping around like she was a man, her loose caramel hair was tied up in a bun behind her head and only the slightest hints of blonde were visible as if she were hiding a streak of hair away and her eyes were a really bright green. If father saw her she would be killed, I had to warn her but she seemed to have seen me before I even started to walk towards her because she and the gelding came bounding up towards me "ms I advise you stay hidden from my father, your eyes are really green and you have a different colour strip of hair and if my father catches you he will not show you mercy" I said with worry but she laughed and I caught my attention "Carlisle your father is a vain man who cares about getting rid of the evil in the world, if he gets rid of the one thing that you fear most..." "vampires" I said "yes vampires then you will lose your future, if you want a good one you will go on that hunt tonight and I am warning you it will be painful at first but it will be well worth it in the end" she said and started to canter away "wait what is my future?" I yelled out "I am part of your future, I am your daughter, by the way my name's Elizabeth" she called back and that left me stumped 'how could such a lovely girl be mine later on, she must have a beautiful mother, wait her beautiful mother is going to be my wife' I thought as I walked away.

Sure enough I took Elizabeth's warning and went on the hunt and she was also right about the painful apart. I was attacked by a vampire and left in the streets but I managed to crawl into an abandoned potato cellar and go through a painful transformation for three whole days trying to remember the girl who told me what the future held for me but no matter how hard I tried I lost her face but her name and voice stayed in my head.

She was right again about my life being well worth it because I became a doctor and resited the thirst of human blood, changed two men who became my sons, changed a women who became my daughter and met the women Elizabeth had told me I would find and Esme reminded me of her in so many ways but we also had a small female and a strong built male joined us and completed our family until girl changed Edwards life and gave me a grandchild before being changed right after diving birth due to the child having half vampire gene's. But the biggest thing after me getting married to Esme was in the year 2022 when she told me that she was expecting and when they were born and I saw the girl I knew it was the girl in my memory so long ago and Esme must have seen the look in my eyes as I held the child because she let me name her "Elizabeth Anne" was all I said and she smiled. The baby in my arms was the girl from my memory and I treasured that little girl as much as her twin brother Thomas who looked the same as me. We went through much difficulty as a family like her and her twin becoming mutants who received their powers premature, vampire's and mutants coming after them and our whole family being near death but there was more things that pulled us through. Alice and Jasper had a daughter name Lillian, Rosalie and Emmett had a son named Jackson and my daughter gave me new grandchildren, a girl and a boy who were twins physically older than my other grandchildren and she also gave me another girl. My wife told me on Elizabeth and Thomas's 100th birthday that she was expecting again and I felt my life would be complete from then on but I was far from correct.

What Elizabeth tried to say to me just over 400 years ago was my future was being with family, not necessarily blood related but what they are in my heart and now when she looks at me she smiles knowing that I knew what she had done and I was never more proud of her than I was now.


End file.
